


Offical RAXS Artifact Dossier

by Bl00dstain3d (Gh0sTwRyT3r)



Series: The Random Artifact Crossover Series Universe [2]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Bl00dstain3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the place where all of the Artifacts from The Random Artifact Crossover Series RAXS will be archived for your convenience. DO NOT READ WITHOUT READING RAXS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pirate's Compass

Artifact Sheets

Authoress Ramblings: For ease of looking things from RAXS up, I present to you, THE OFFICIAL RAXS ARTIFACT DOSSIER. The Artifact Sheets will be DOUBLE POSTED, both here and in RAXS

* * *

Artifact Name: Jack Sparrow's Compass

Object: "Magic" Compass

Age: Approx. 200 years

Origin: Caribbean

Properties: Points to the thing the holder wants most. Contains the spirit of Jack Sparrow, and produces images when opened.

Danger Level: Medium

Warnings: The spirit gets bored and causes trouble. This artifact can move at the discretion of the spirit, if it is open. The compass reacts normally with neutralizer, but it hurts Jack, and makes him grouchy and ill if it gets inside the compass casing. The compass only points north when in neutralizer, and doesn't point to the Bronze Sector or the Dark Vault, and the Escher Vault makes it point south.

About Jack: He intuitively knows were other artifacts are (a combination of being part of a compass and his pirate nature), and controls most of the functions of the compass, except it's original purpose of pointing to the thing the holder wants most. He can interact with the physical world as long as the compass is open, and he can prevent the compass from being opened, and he can hear what goes on outside the compass when it's closed. He tends to steal small items and hide them in the Warehouse, Artie gets irritated when it's his glasses, and Claudia makes him return them. Jack never goes into the Bronze Sector or the Dark Vault


	2. Nny's Sketchbook and Necklace

Artifact Sheets

Authoress Ramblings: I don't own Warehouse 13, or the original works that the Artifacts come from

* * *

Nny has a two piece artifact. I chose a sketchbook since before he went insane Nny was an artist, I figured he would keep it even after losing the ability to draw. He did regain that ability upon integration with the book. I chose his necklace because I wanted the book to be handle-able, but I also wanted it to cause insanity, so the necklace became a protective piece. Think of it as Nailbunny's influence. Some of the properties, such as the book absorbing liquid were intended to be extensions of Nny's traits. It can absorb liquid so Nny can still have his Cherry Brain Freezies and Fiz-Wiz. The pages never run out because then the book would be useless, and causing insanity is the remnant of the Doughboys and the Wall's influence. Finding artifacts was based off of something I read in a book. I picture him sketching the room, and then being able to locate items in the room.

Artifact Name: Nny's Sketchbook (The Homicidal Maniac's Sketchbook), Nny's Necklace

Object: Sentient Sketchbook/ Protective Necklace

Age: Approx. 10 years (Time Nny owned the items, not the length of time as artifacts)

Origin: USA

Properties: Sketchbook draws in self, finds artifacts, causes insanity, absorbs liquids, pages never run out. Necklace protects against the sketchbook's effect and allows the wearer to hear Nny's voice.

Danger Level: High

Warnings: The sketchbook causes insanity when drawn in by anyone not wearing the necklace. The book cannot be neutralized without being soaked in human blood first.

Sketchbook Appearance: An old beat up sketchbook with blood, coffee and pasta sauce stains on the cover. Half the book is blank, used by Nny to communicate. Old photographs are taped to the back inside cover.

Necklace: Nny's Necklace. Once worn by Nny during life, now it channels his emotions. Pete wears it, since Myka carries Jack's compass.

About Nny: Nny does not exist outside the sketchbook anymore. He appears as a drawing in the book when he needs to interact with the outside world. He occasionally draws other things in his environment, usually Nailbunny or Happy Noodle Boy. He speaks with comic speech bubbles, and his voice can only be heard by the wearer of his necklace, unless he's upset, when he can be heard by anyone in the same room as the sketchbook, the necklace heats up and cools down with Nny's emotions. He can physically attack anyone holding the sketchbook, as long as they're touching the page he's on, inflicting minor wounds. He does not like Jack, who can also hear him. Nny draws morbid scenes in his sketchbook to freak out and annoy the warehouse crew, and frequently draws Jack's death. He still likes Cherry Fiz-Wiz and Cherry Brain Freezies,he is bribed with. Nny does not like working with them, and gets annoyed when people touch him. He doesn't mind the sketchbook being touched but doesn't like his drawing touched. Nny can not move the sketchbook, but can move freely through the pages, Jack can move the sketchbook, and use the sketchbook without the effects. Nny's attacks don't work on him either.

 


	3. Madame de Pompadour's Ring

Artifact Sheets

Authoress Ramblings: Credit to: tmmdeathwishraven

* * *

Artifact Name: Madame de Pompadour's ring

Object: ring

Age: Approx. 200 years

Origin: France (stolen from Warehouse 12)

Properties: Contains the knowledge and spirit of Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, learns from wearer.

Danger Level: Low

About : Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, Marquise de Pompadour, also known as Madame de Pompadour was a member of the French court, and was the official chief mistress of Louis XV from 1745 to her death. The ring was given to her shortly before her death, after which the ring was kept by Louis XV until his death, at which time Warehouse agents of the period added it to Warehouse 12, where it stayed until the Warehouse was moved to South Dakota (Warehouse 13). It was stolen during shipping. Jeanne can take form, much like Jack, and is aware of the times via the ring's learning ability. The ring does not have to be worn on a finger.

 


	4. Vera Renczi's Wedding Ring

Artifact Sheets

Authoress Ramblings: And here we have our first "evil" artifact, and our first non-sentient artifact.

* * *

Artifact Name: Vera Renczi's wedding ring

Object: Cursed Ring

Age: Approx. 50 years

Origin: Romania

Properties: Makes the wearer insanely jealous and suspicious

Danger Level: High

Warnings: Emotion manipulating object, may cause wearer to attempt to murder others.

About: Vera Renczi was a Romanian serial killer of Hungarian origin who poisoned thirty-five individuals including her husbands, lovers and one son with arsenic during the 1920s and 1930s. Renczi was described as having an almost pathological desire for constant male companionship and possessing a highly jealous and suspicious nature.


	5. Portrait of Dorian Gray

Artifact Sheets

Authoress Ramblings: Dorian Gray's Portrait  _IS_  a canon artifact. If and when it comes into play in the series, this artifact sheet will be AU…more AU than it already is. And just FYI, Dorian looks like the LXG Movie Dorian.

* * *

Artifact Name: Dorian Gray and Portrait

Object: Portrait and Person

Age: Approx. 131 years

Origin: London

Properties: Portrait keeps Dorian from aging, or taking harm.

Danger Level: High

Warning: Dorian is NOT allowed to leave the warehouse without Artie or Mrs. Fredric. Destroying the portrait is the only way to kill Dorian.

About: A portrait of Dorian Gray painted by Basil Hallward; the picture aged in Gray's stead. No matter what he did, his physical form would not change from the way it was when the portrait was painted. Destroying the painting causes the effect to immediately cease, aging Dorian rapidly (From Warehouse 13 Wiki)

Dorian has been in the warehouse since a few years after his portrait was seized. Every few years he attempts to break into the Dark Vault to check on his painting, or destroy it, Artie doesn't bother to ask anymore. He and the portrait were transferred from Warehouse 12, and witnessed the theft of Jeanne's Ring. He frequently moves furniture to create places for him to hide, and drives around the warehouse when he's bored. Being an artifact, he is not affected by other artifacts, except the Tesla, like all artifacts, he reacts to electricity. He does not react to neutralizer. Dorian tends to hide from Warehouse personnel, and only answers to Mrs. Fredric or Artie.


	6. Sherlock Holmes' Pipe

Artifact Sheets

Authoress Ramblings: THIS IS MOVIE SHERLOCK HOLMES. Like…Robert Downey Jr.'s Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Artifact Name: Sherlock Holmes' Pipe

Object: Pipe

Age: Approx. 131 years

Origin: London

Properties: Gives the user superhuman intellect, an uncanny ability to solve mysteries, and an addiction to cocaine and morphine. Also contains the spirit of the detective.

Danger Level: High (Because of the addiction)

Warning: Causes Addiction

Notes: This artifact contains the spirit of Sherlock Holmes, who has the ability to manifest at will. It is said that he only emerges for those he finds worthy. The addiction can be overcome by those with enough willpower or by holding Dr. John Watson's Sword Cane.

About: Sherlock Holmes was a detective in Victorian England, along with his sidekick Dr. John Watson. Upon the death of Sherlock Holmes, the pipe fell into the possession of Dr. John Watson, and upon his death the pipe was stored in Warehouse 12. It was stolen in transit to Warehouse 13.

 

 


	7. Dr. John Watson's Sword Cane

Artifact Sheets

Authoress Ramblings: THIS IS MOVIE WATSON. Like…Jude Law's John Watson

* * *

Artifact Name: Dr. John Watson's Sword Cane

Object: Sword Cane

Age: Approx. 131 years

Origin: London

Properties: Gives the holder advanced intellect (1), and writing ability, heals the sick and injured (2), and cures addiction from Sherlock Holmes' Pipe, causes the holder to walk with a slight limp after physical exertion. Also contains the spirit of Dr. John Watson.

Danger Level: Medium

Notes: This artifact contains the spirit of Dr. John Watson, who has the ability to manifest at will.

(1): Not as high as Sherlock Holmes' Pipe

(2): Actually heals, unlike Mary Mallon's Knife, which transferred illness and injury.

About: Dr. John Watson was a doctor in Victorian England, and solved crimes along with his friend Sherlock Holmes. Upon the death of Dr. John Watson, his cane was stored in Warehouse 12. It was stolen in transit to Warehouse 13.


	8. Steve Jinks' Badge

Artifact Name: Steve Jinks' Badge

Object: ATF Badge

Age: Less than one year

Origin: America

Properties: Gives the holder the ability to tell when someone is lying

Danger Level: low

Notes: Like Helena's hologram form, Steve can't interact physically (Touch, grasp, pick up, etc) with the world, however he CAN interact physically with the holder of the badge (touch their shoulder, move their hair, hug them, etc).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of what his actual fate is, thus this is AU, more AU than this series already is.


End file.
